Under the Mistletoe
by janglyspur
Summary: A view into what Christmas might have been like in Dodge. Rated T just to be safe because of suggestiveness.


_This is my first __fanfic__ ever! Had this idea bouncing around in my head for awhile and I just now got the chance to actually write it and post it. Please read and review! Thanks._

Disclaimer: Ownership of these wonderful characters do not belong to me and no profit is being made from this little story aside from enjoyment.

**Under the Mistletoe**

Buck plodded slowly along as the wind whipped icy pellets and snow against Matt's face. He silently cursed the cold and the man that was the cause of him being in the unforgiving weather. Matt had chased Jed Tucker for 3 days before he had finally caught up to the outlaw. Matt had planned on arresting the man and taking him back to Dodge to stand trial for his crime of cattle rustling, but Jed had put up a fight, saying he couldn't stand to be put in prison. Matt hated the situation, even more so since he had to draw down on Jed Tucker and kill him. Matt shook his head to clear his thoughts. At least he'd be back in town for Christmas, and if he was lucky, he'd make it back tonight, Christmas Eve. If he hurried, he just might be able to make it to the Christmas party at the Longbranch. That would certainly make a certain redhead happy, he mused. With a renewed strength, he urged Buck to pick up the pace.

As he entered Dodge, Matt made his way first to the stable to unsaddle Buck and give him some oats. Next stop would be his office to put away his gear. In the office, Matt caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He gave a grunt and decided that a shave and quick wash were in order, and a change of clothes wouldn't hurt either. Kitty would most likely expect him to be dressed in his suit for the party, and he suddenly realized that the desired item was in Kitty's room, Kitty having laundered it after their last outing. Matt quickly cleaned up and headed over to the Longbranch, careful not to be seen as he entered the back door and climbed the back stairs to Kitty's room and his awaiting wardrobe. He carefully took a small key looped with a blue silk ribbon and unlocked the door to Kitty's suite of rooms. Once inside he quickly surveyed the room, trying to remember where she kept his suit. He looked over to the bed, and to his surprise he spied his suit, all clean and pressed and ready to go. Kitty had definitely been counting on his return tonight. He could her the gay laughter and merriment seeping up from the floorboards and quickly donned his best. He decided to return to the street the way he came and to enter the saloon through the front doors. No use in letting all of Dodge know that he had a key to Kitty's room.

Once back on the street, Matt quickly made his way to the front doors of the Longbranch, which were closed against the cold weather. He carefully but quickly opened the door and made his way inside, hurrying to close the door behind him to limit the amount of snow and cold air allowed inside. Turning, he realized that all eyes were focused on him, each set registering surprise at his return. Recovering from their momentary shock, the patrons began to come toward him with smiling faces and well wishes. As he was bombarded by the citizens of Dodge, Matt silently struggled to find Kitty in the crowd. It wasn't a hard task, she was seated near the back of the saloon with Doc and Festus at their usual table. Matt quickly made his way through the multitude to a stunning Kitty, who was dressed in a gorgeous silky red gown that absolutely glittered in the lamplight.

"Evenin' Matt," greeted an unusually chipper Doc. Matt attributed it to the cheerfulness in the air, or perhaps the free beers.

"Howdy, Matthew!" greeted Festus. Now Matt _knew_ what to attribute the deputy's cheerful mood to, definitely the free beers.

"Festus, Doc," said Matt in return.

"Hello, Kitty," greeted Matt.

"Glad you could make it back in time, Cowboy." Kitty surveyed Matt's attire, and he noticed. They both looked to each other knowing where he had to go to obtain his wardrobe. The smile she gave him made him feel less tired, and more cheerful.

They all sat down as Kitty ordered a round of drinks, and Sam happily obliged. As Sam was readying and bringing the drinks, Matt took the time to really look around at the festive Longbranch. There was a twelve foot Christmas tree in the corner by the stairs, dressed to the hilt with gay garland and homemade ornaments. Everyone in the room seemed to be having a great time, enjoying eggnog, beer, the occasional gift, and the company. Sam arrived at the table with the drinks, everyone thanked him and settled in, enjoying each others company. Doc and Festus gradually left the table to visit others in the saloon, and Matt and Kitty were left alone. Matt scooted his chair a little closer to Kitty's, so that their arms touched. Matt looked over to the bottom of the stairs, where a small bunch of mistletoe was hung, and observed one of the saloon girls giving a cowboy a peck on the lips. Kitty followed his gaze and tried hard not to giggle at the devious plan she had formed before Matt's arrival. Matt turned back to look into Kitty's sparkling blue eyes and he saw mischief there. Kitty noticed a flash of distress in his eyes and asked, "What's the matter Cowboy? You afraid of a little mistletoe?" She suddenly produced her own small bunch of mistletoe and held it between them expectantly. She saw a slight look of panic cross his face, then a look of delight as he slowly leaned in to grant her request, no matter how devious he thought it was. As they shared their kiss, everyone else in the room vanished, and they realized anew what Christmas was all about, love.


End file.
